Roleplay:Disney Adventures
This is a roleplay that takes place at a digital world in Disneyland that has gone horribly wrong; the villains are now out to kill the heroes!!! Users *TeamSonicPrez *Draven22 Characters *Bravery the Hedgehog (Prez) *The Disney Villains (Prez) *Dr. Eggman (Prez) *Tio armalis domaz(drav) Roleplay Episode One: The Game Bravery: Sweet! Disney parks are the best!!! Tio: *walks up behind Bravery* HI! can you ride some rides with me!? Bravery: *jumps* Oh, hi! I was actually just going to a villain show- Eggman: Did you just say something about villains? Tio: *looks at eggman* You have a big belly! Eggman: Oh, shut up... Bravery: Yeah. I love villains. Why? Eggman: Just figured you'd be interested in a little LARP I created... Tio: LARP? is it something i can eat? Bravery: Live Action Role Play. Eggman: Anyway, there are sixteen different Disney worlds set up in them. You need to either be a villain or beat the villain in each. Tio: *the coffin on his back vibrates a little bit* uh....if we win can i eat a bit of them? Eggman: They're made of data. Wouldn't taste too good. Bravery: Well, I'd love to try it. Tio: me too! if we win i get to eat a little of mr tummy! Eggman: Great! Now, please step into this chamber. Bravery: *does so* Tio: *follows behind Bravery with a skip in his step* (A green light comes on) Episode Two: The Hercules World Bravery: Oh, I am SO a villain in this one... Tio: hmm....does this mean i get to be hercules? Bravery: I'm guessing yeah... *blue pixels swirl around her and she's wearing a Hades costume* Oh, this is just awesome... Tio: yay! i get to be strong! *pixels swirl around him and he's wearing a hercules costume* Automated Voice: All gamers, your game is about to begin, please prepare to be in character!!! *they disappear and reappear in the Underworld and the Temple of Zeus* Tio: wow the temple! Automated Voice: Three... Two... One... (the statue crackles to life) Tio: uuuhhhhh...... Statue: Go find Hades and put a stop to his plan!!! Tio: yes Mr. Statue! Bravery: *is testing her flaming hair* Sweet... Tio: *goes looking for Hades* Bravery: *upon hearing footsteps, straightens up* Tio: *walks in and sees bravery* HI Bravery: We're supposed to try and kill each other. Tio: *walks up and hugs her* by you're to nice! Bravery: You won't REALLY be killing me. Tio: *still hugging* nope! Bravery: Do you WANT to get kicked out of the game? *hair flares up in annoyance* Tio: no..... Bravery: *her eyes flash yellow* Looks like I'll have to do something... Tio: *jumps on bravery's head* I WIN! Bravery: ... *flares up her hair* Tio: *sniffs* oh what smells good!? Bravery: You're on fire, smart one. Tio: *grabs foot and sticks in mouth* I TASTE GOOD! *starts to gnaw on foot* Bravery: *facepalm,throws him into the wall* I win. Tio: *gets teary eyed* w-why would you do that to me.... Bravery: *her eyes flash between yellow and red* I... I... *shakes her head, eyes are their regular red* I had to. (green light) Episode Three: The Aladdin world Bravery: Dibs on villain. Tio: again!? Bravery: Got a PROBLEM with it? Tio: ......*bites bravery's finger* nope Bravery: ... I'm starting to hate you. *pixels swirl around and she's in a Jafar costume* Tio: you're the meany....*pixels swirl around him and hes in an aladdin costume* Bravery: Hey, I'm a villain fan. Category:Roleplays Category:Crossovers Category:Disney